


His Dark Queen

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie becomes Irial's Dark Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Dark Queen

~ His Dark Queen ~

Formerly full of sorrow and broken dreams, a Shadow Girl, now hollowed out. Then refilled.  _Rebuilt._

Her humanity was slowly scraped away, replaced with dark emotions which were subsequently drained away... absorbed by her counterpart, giving way to dark devotion through their ever-strengthening bond. His eyes inked upon her skin, ever-watchful, ever-protective, ever-wonderful  _him._

Her  _other love_  was pushed away. To keep her safe, that  _other one_  was busy keeping Lady War at bay.

And once she was empty enough, numb enough,  **dark**  enough, it seemed her slow rebirth was at long last finalized. She was the thing of which her Dark King had not dared to dream - his Dark Queen.

~end~


End file.
